


you're the best kept secret

by sophwrites



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, i slept with my boss au, work au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophwrites/pseuds/sophwrites
Summary: First day at a new job, and his boss is the person he drunkenly had sex with a few weeks ago.First day at a new job, working with he person who gave him the best, hottest sex of his life.First day at a new job, working under the person he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about ever since.Fuck.





	you're the best kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's gift to the amazing Anna [(illgetmerope)](http://illgetmerope.tumblr.com/), as well as the first chapter of my first ever multi-chapter fic! 
> 
> Unfortunately I'm not sure how long this will be, nor when I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best!

 

Aaron’s happy with his life.

Mostly.

He lives a mundane, but somewhat turbulent as times, existence in Emmerdale, and he likes it. He likes helping his uncle Cain at the garage, and he likes the hum of the pub his mother owns, even if she mollycoddles him too much when he drinks pints at the bar. He enjoys the routine, and being at peace with himself after a long time struggling with his sexuality, who he was. Who he is.

He likes his life, but he doesn’t love it …

He knows he’s not the most academic, he knows he’s never going to be a neurosurgeon, or an astrophysicist, but that’s okay. He’s not asking to be. He just wants something a bit more than this.

Sometimes, he just wishes he had a life outside of his small village.

That’s why when Adam insists on taking him out the weekend, he doesn’t say no. He never does. They go to a bar in Hotten, and then drinking in Leeds, and it’s good. It’s fun. Adam pulls him into Fibre and it’s not really Aaron’s scene, but he’ll acquiesce. After all, Adam is doing this knowing full well he’ll be ditched at the end of the night, and go home to report a successful night of Aaron meeting someone new to Vic.

So, Aaron goes with it.

They dance for a while, Adam making a right tit of himself, and Aaron’s sure he’s not looking much better. The music is loud, and he’s done this with Adam a few times now, enough to know people definitely don’t think they’re a couple, and that’s the way he’d like it to stay. Maybe it’s weird, but Aaron can’t stop his heart swelling at the thought that Adam cares about him enough to help him find someone of his own, even if it’s only for one night.

Neither of them knows what they’re doing, but it’s a laugh. The music is pulsing, and Aaron can feel it ringing in his ears, beating in time with his heart. It’s all-consuming like a second blood supply, keeping him going as his eyes scan the room.

Watching.

Waiting.

He sees a man he likes about an hour in. Older than him, looking a bit out of place with the younger crowd, but clearly enjoying himself despite it all. He’s with a younger woman, but it doesn’t look like they’re together. She’s almost mothering him, raven hair loose around her shoulders as she practically forces him to do a shot.

Aaron moves closer, and he can hear the exasperated tone in the man’s voice.

“Priya, I’ve done two already, don’t you think that’s enough?”

She looks at him aghast. “No?” she replies, as if it’s obvious.

Aaron’s standing there, observing, when the man catches his eye. He gives him a conspiratorial glance, a half smile. It’s almost drowsy, loving, as if intoxicated in its own charm.

The kind of smile Aaron wouldn’t mind waking up to, if he’s honest with himself.

“What do you think?” The man asks of him, Aaron’s brain temporarily short-circuiting. “Do you think I should do it?”

Aaron’s smile turns to a smirk. He looks at this man like he’s a challenge. He likes that. “Only if you’ve got the bottle for it.”

“Oh, you’re on,” the man says, and maintains eye contact with Aaron as he downs the shot. Aaron has to resist the urge to watch his throat as he swallows.

Priya looks Aaron up and down, but he meets her stare with raised eyebrows and a shrug. She shakes her head and Aaron thinks that might just be a sign of approval.

“Just take him away,” she despairs, raising the back of her hand to her forehead just to add to the amateur dramatics. “I can’t be doing with you anymore. I need to find someone to kiss me and sweep me off my feet. Whoever that may be.”

She waves her hand in dismissal and Aaron just smirks, the other man rolling his eyes and bumping shoulders with Aaron as he leads him to a quiet corner.

“So, what brings you here?” He asks. It strikes Aaron that he’s not even asked this man’s name yet. He’s not sure he wants to know. Sometimes he likes the mystery.

He feels his phone vibrate, most likely a text from Adam saying he’s headed home, so Aaron ignores it. He’s too focused on the man in front of him.

“Just passin’ the time.” He tries to smile coyly, and he thinks it might work, because the man grins back, looking down as if bashful.

“Well… Maybe I can help you with that.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

They grin at each other, and Aaron’s gone.

Aaron hasn’t had a lot of experience, contrary to what he likes people to think. Only ever gone home with a few guys, although that’s not what he leads Adam to believe. He has to keep his reputation in check after all.

He thinks this man might be different, though.

They dance a little, even though neither of them is much good at it. They shout over the music, and huddle close together in the cold air of the smoking area when they get tired of screaming. He makes Aaron laugh, really laugh, stirring something low in his stomach that spreads up through his chest, his throat.

It’s like this man can engulf him with just one look, one smile.

Aaron’s not sure what it means. He’s not even sure if he likes it. What he does know though, is that it’s addictive.

That’s why, when he’s asked if he’d like to come back to this man’s flat, he agrees. His smile is slow and wide, and Aaron already knows he’s in deep. Yes, he thinks, and he wants to give all of himself to this man. “Yes,” he says, and it rolls off his tongue as easy as breathing.

 

 

 

“Ooh, I’m so excited for you!” Chas is practically bouncing in her seat at the kitchen table, smile almost splitting her face. Aaron thinks she’s one step away from pinching his cheek, or maybe clapping, and he doesn’t like the thought of that at all.

“Fanks, Mum,” he grimaces around a mouthful of toast in his best impression of a smile, well aware of his chipmunk cheeks.

“You better not do that at work, how will you find a nice man then?”

Aaron rolls his eyes, but says nothing.

He doesn’t want to admit it to himself, but all he’s been able to think about was the guy from the club two weeks ago. He can still feel his breath on his skin, the bruising kiss of his lips, the slip of his sweaty hair through Aaron’s fingers as the man thrust into him, bold and vivid, still in Aaron’s memory.

“Better get goin’,” he says when he swallows. “Don’t want to be late on my first day.”

Chas waves him off as he gets in the car, and he lets out a nervous sigh.

He’d applied for a job about a month back, not expecting to hear anything. It’s not like anything he’s ever done before, working in an advertising department of a car dealership firm. But Aaron figures, he’s been a mechanic with Cain, he’s helped Adam start up a scrap business. He knows what people don’t want, and he thinks maybe that will go some way to trying to help them decide what they do want.

So, when he’d heard back from them a few days ago, he’d been shocked. They’d called him in for an interview and he couldn’t believe it. Much less when they’d told him he’d gotten the job.

He doesn’t know what they see in him, but he’s not going to argue.

Aaron gets shown around by a nice enough woman, Harriet. He’s not sure about her, she’s a bit older and quite stern, but she’s nice enough. She gives him the office tour; the company has a whole floor in a large office block in Leeds, and it’s unlike anything Aaron’s ever been involved in before. The thought half terrifies, half excites him.

He doesn’t usually like to be trapped, but the job description had said he could travel lot, looking for new clients, new ideas. It wasn’t travelling to foreign countries, but Aaron was happy enough to drive around the country for inspiration.

That’s one of the things he’d said in his interview, knowing the car makes all the difference. He’d likened it to knowing a person; if you know all their quirks, their habits, what makes them smile, you can get them things they want. Things they like. He figures it can’t be so hard to appeal to the general public in the same way, if you’re smart enough.

He’s not sure that he is, but he knows he wants to try. He’s gotten the job after all.

He makes it to lunch shaking hands with everyone he comes across, giving them polite smiles and resisting the urge to loosen his tie from around his neck. He’s not used to the whole business life, switching overalls for white shirts, but something about it feels powerful. Important. He feels valued, and it’s hard to ask for more on his first day.

Its when he sits down to eat lunch that it all goes wrong.

“I thought I recognised you from somewhere!” Priya says as she sits down. “You’re the guy from the club a few weeks back.”

“That’s me,” Aaron says awkwardly, lips disappearing into themselves until his mouth is only a line. “I’d appreciate if we didn’t talk about that at work, though.”

“Oh, no one minds,” Priya says dismissively, oblivious to his discomfort. “I’m bisexual, if you didn’t know.”

“It’s not that,” Aaron almost chokes. Not what he’d meant, but good to know he shouldn’t expect anything to be made out of his sexuality. “I just meant I don’t really wanna talk about that… Stuff. At work.”

She stares at him for a second, lost. “Are you a prude?”

“No,” Aaron emphasises, feeling like his head is spinning. How did they get here again? “I just want to keep my private life separate.”

She’s silent for a minute, then she shrugs. “Whatever.”

The quiet agonising Aaron had been doing subsides, and they have a decent chat over their sandwiches. She’s been working at the company for a few years now, and her brother owns the company on the floor above theirs, he finds out. She’s pretty well connected, and he keeps this in mind for later.

It’s when he’s getting settled into his desk that he gets collared by one of his new colleagues.

“Alright?” Jimmy says, smile tight.

“Alright?” Aaron questions. He’s not sure if he’s done something wrong already, how can he have? But why else would the boss’ right hand be checking up on him?

“You’ve met Graham, right? The boss?”

“Yeah,” Aaron nods, “At my interview. He’s the one that gave me the job.”

“Perfect, it’s just that… His business partner wants to meet you. He’s not always here, but he heard there was someone new, and he has a thing about meeting all the new employees. Sorry to bother you with this, it’s just he’s one of our biggest investors, so it’s pretty important.”

“Sure,” Aaron rises immediately and follows Jimmy down the corridor, his lanyard bumping against his chest as he walks. He’d picked it up from his desk and slung it on in a hurry, but now he’s sure it makes him look like the keen new guy. He’s internally cringing at his nervousness as Jimmy knocks on the door, opening it and ushering Aaron in, pulling it sharply closed behind him.

He’d told Aaron he was on a tight schedule when he was waiting for his interview, but he didn’t realise it was that important.

All of these thoughts fly out of Aaron’s head when he faces his bosses. Graham smiles politely, still as aloof as he had been during the interview, but Aaron doesn’t care about any of that in this moment. He can’t even find it in himself to give a polite nod or a word of thanks for the employment, he’s so focused on the man standing next to him.

The blond man looks equally shocked, and slowly puts down his coffee cup. Why hadn’t Priya said anything? Aaron’s going to kill her.

“Nice to meet you, you must be Aaron.”

“Yes,” Aaron says like he’s on autopilot. He can’t breathe. Robert is leading him here, and all he can do is follow blindly. “And you must be Robert.”

First day at a new job, and his boss is the person he drunkenly had sex with a few weeks ago.

First day at a new job, working with he person who gave him the best, hottest sex of his life.

First day at a new job, working under the person he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about ever since.

Fuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts? <3


End file.
